


The Knight, The Queen and The Prince

by TheRandomlyAppearingWizard (Kasafeara)



Series: Bats and Bezoars [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse (past), Older Man/Younger Woman, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), warning virus mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasafeara/pseuds/TheRandomlyAppearingWizard
Summary: It's sixth year and Voldemort is on the rise. Celia and her family has to work to together for what lays ahead while her mother works in the background to bring about a new amount of terror.part 2 of bats and bezoars
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Bats and Bezoars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856644
Kudos: 5





	1. Privet Drive

**Author's Note:**

> J.K Rowling is problematic and I don't support her or her views.
> 
> we have the power to write our own stories.
> 
> Anything you recognise is not mine/ inspired
> 
> this is part two, part one is Goat Princess
> 
> edit: warning mentions of a fake virus and I have no intention of making light or triggering anyone
> 
> bad timing I know, with everything that is happening with the world right now. 
> 
> I'm quite spooked at the moment with how bad things are in the uk myself.

She walked down the darkened street fiddling with the illuminator in her pocket, her black robes wrapped tightly around her. If she had the cape she would have been quite the sight and the picture of what a wife of Severus Snape should dress. Her black hair was braided and put in a bun, as her tired blue eyes observed the street of Privet Drive in Little Whinging.

She waltzed up to number 4 and knocked on the door seeing movement from a room above. There was a rush of feet and banging, then the door swung open and slammed in a matter of minutes.

“Where’s Albus?” Harry asked, looking behind Celia while dragging his things with him. She waved her hand and his things vanished with a pop along with Hedwig.

“There were the words ‘good for you’, ‘an opportunity’ and ‘learning’ in the conversation we had. So yes we are a Uncle short and saddled with an additional task tonight” Celia answered and Harry just nodded in understanding. 

“What will we be doing then?” 

“Recruitment. I won't lie, half of Uncle’s plan was to show you off like a prancing peacock and I thought it was Lucius’s job...well for the other side at least” Celia said in a mocking tone and Harry snickered. 

“The other half?” he asked and she showed him the ring on her hand. Gold, it looked clumsily made with a black cracked stone set into it.

“You know it was in a box that was practically saying don’t touch me I’m something evil” Celia continued using a mocking tone and he raised his eyebrows at her, while cautiously staring at the ring. “It’s okay now, otherwise I wouldn’t have it. Sorry I’m just annoyed at Uncle, he’s fine. Thank Melin, but he worries me sometimes. We’ll talk about the ring later” Celia said apologetically and Harry just nodded.

“You're much more…” Harry began but seemed not to find the words.

“Less tired? Worried? Serious?” she asked and Harry nodded. “Surprising, since I have new duties this year….most don’t know this but I’m deputy headmistress now” Celia explained and Harry blinked.

They continued walking and he seemed to pause for a moment. 

“Madness I tell you, I have three children to worry about. No offense” Celia said and she stopped for a moment. 

“Just wrapping my head around it, what about McGonagall?” Harry asked, looking at her perplexed. 

“I said that too but she wants more time with family and Uncle has been running her ragged over these past few years. She’s still your head of house, thank Melin” Celia continued and she looked at him. “Have you ever apparated with someone before?” she asked and he shook his head. 

“Hold onto my arm tightly and don’t let go” she instructed, he hooked his arm around her left and held on tightly. 

There was blackness and then the feeling of being pulled in every direction at once then body parts being shoved back in until they arrived in the village square, she gave him a moment as he caught his breath. 

“This is the village of Budleigh Babberton” Celia announced and Harry stood back up to look around the deserted village square where an old war memorial sat with a few benches. 

“Two things, before we go. One you have permission tonight to use your wand and second why didn’t you double check it was me?” Celia said and Harry's brows furrowed.

“What did you call yourself in the photograph you sent me last year?” he asked hesitantly. 

“I wrote  to Snapey Love your fiancée Olivia Malfoy” Celia answered and she then indicated to him to follow.

“So if we might be attacked why isn’t he here?” Harry asked and Celia smiled for a second.

“It took me into what I assume the three digits of losses but I knocked Uncle on his butt” Celia answered and Harry almost chuckled. “I think we will be fine tonight but who knows his royal snakeyness may want a piece but I honestly doubt it, his buddies seem to leg it when I show up now” she continued and Harry suppressed a smirk.

“This place seems…”

“Empty? A bit chilly? Yes I guess his chilly company is breeding with everyone becoming more miserable now they know he is back” she answered as they continued to walk through the empty village.

“I read there's a new illness about and something about inferni…” Harry began, seemingly unsure what to say.

“That’s Mother not an illness and Inferni are corpse puppets reanimated to be controlled by a dark wizard, fire burns flesh you get the picture” she answered and Harry seemed to avoid her gaze now.

“Madam Bones…” he said anxiously, fiddling with his fingers. “I’m sorry, I know you worked with her and …” he continued only for her to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t be. You didn’t kill her, thank you though. I worry about her brother and Susan to be honest but I hear they are safe. That's good enough for me” she said, hiding her face and continuing walking. 

“Soo we are recruiting for the order?” he asked, trying to move the subject along.

“Heather is helping Poppy this year and with the twins. Uncle needs information off this one and intends to make him the new Potions teacher. Don’t worry he’s good, he just likes to build contacts and befriend famous people” Celia explained. 

“That’s why...why don’t we apparate into the house?” he asked, trying to keep up with her. 

“Manners and wouldn’t it spook you if someone did that?” she answered and Harry nodded, they reached a house. With it’s gate off its hinges they entered, seeing the destruction, she took her wand as did he to illuminate their surroundings. 

There was a dripping sound as they saw blood across the wall, Celia did a double take and sniffed it, then rubbing it between her fingers.

“Dragon blood” She said.

“I'll take your word for it” he said grimacing at the blood and continued looking around. “What happened here?” he asked as he looked at the broken chandelier. 

She walked up to an armchair on it’s side, she poked it with her wand.

“Oww!” 

“Good evening, Horace” she said, grinning as the armchair turned into a fat old man in violet pajamas. “Sorry, but I’m not in the mood for hide and seek at this time of night” she continued.

“Whatever do you want? Who are you with?” Horace asked, looking paranoid as he silently reached for his wand.

“I’m almost insulted by the assumption, but I was smaller when we last saw each other and I doubt you would believe me if I just say it. I was the girl who when you asked us who discovered the 12 uses of dragon’s blood said my Uncle” Celia answered and Horace squinted for a moment. “I was the one who you had photos of in a bee costume for a Halloween party you held when I was two” Celia continued and he started laughing but she was sure it wasn’t a happy one. 

“Albus sent you, I’ll say it again for you to hear. No. Now leave me be” Horace said grumpily. 

Harry shuffled closer to them and Horace caught sight of him, squinting for a moment and nodding.

“Ah, I guess you were sent with him to tempt me back. It’s not going to work” he continued, making a shoeing motion much to their discomfort. 

“Ah a shame, well I have troublemaker 2 and 3 to get back too. I miss them dearly” Celia said as she made her way to the door. 

“3?” Horace repeated his brow raised at her.

“I have one with me, don’t I?” Celia said grabbing the door frame while stopping at the door, making sure the ring was visible. He saw it and said nothing.

“Oh, I thought you meant children...I heard what you did to Severus and I’m honestly still upset with you for that” he said in a biting tone, looking at her with disapproval.

“But they have his eyes” Harry said in disbelief to Horace’s confusion. 

“Not to mention he was right there with me when I had them, you could ask him yourself. He and Uncle has them tonight” Celia suggested and he squirted for a moment, she then waved her wand across the room in a sweeping motion. 

The furniture readjusted and fixed themselves, feathers went back into cushions, glass repaired itself and walls repaired themselves. 

Horace froze for a moment as she then walked up to the blood splatter, withdrew a vial and muttered under her breath syphoning the blood into the vial. She then walked with a spring in her step after corking it and handed the vial to him.

“Is that better?” she asked and he nodded, looking at her for a moment. “I’m surprised, I would think the prophet would have mentioned something about the twins. I mean it’s been over a century since a child has been born at Hogwarts let alone two” she continued and Horace’s brow furrowed. 

“To be honest Celia I had my doubts over the claims at first, but most of the higher class have been whispering about it for over a year and well it has been pointed out a multitude of times that...Severus isn’t universally attractive” Horace said with some hesitation on the last part.

“They haven’t seen him smile...the way he did when the twins were born has a special place in my heart” Celia said, a smile on her lips. 

“Listen, you know why they fanning the flames don’t you?” Horace said and she nodded.

“Big inheritance, Adrian Prince’s terms were clear, a half blood witch and no less. With an heir to carry on the family legacy” Celia stated and Horace nodded. 

“Maybe I’ll see them and clear things up, it doesn’t mean I’m returning. I heard the treatment Dolores received if that's how you treat your teachers…”

“You can’t control Peeves, Horace. Not to mention after he’s seen you as a threat to the school itself and stupidly taken his privileges” Celia said. “I think you of all people would know better than to do that and I don’t think you're the type to use blood quills or the black quill as she called it.”

Horace grimaced at that and went to sit down on the sofa, then indicated for them to sit.

“Aren't you tired of running? If it’s the office or the pay, I’ve been informed it can be improved upon not to mention increased security…” Celia began, but of course he heard this before.

“Have you? Why hasn’t Albus come to say it himself?” Horace asked, raising a brow at her.

“Other than being new deputy headmistress and him trying to train me to take his place so he can start fighting against whats his face full time” Celia explained, as she fiddled with her hands.

“Take his place? But that means…..is Albus well?” Horace repeated only to pale and to speak suddenly. She nodded.

“I knocked him on his butt once. Took me this long enough and so many losses but I got there….to be honest he believes I’ve been hesitating to fight back against him all this time and my growth had stagnated because I didn’t want to fight him for real” 

Horace's eyes widened and he stood up “And what did he tell you? That…” 

“That you were in danger out here, with death eater’s hunting you for your talents and...certain information. That if won’t provide not to pressure you and offer you a safe…”

“Quite honest aren't you Celia, do tell me will he ask again? Is…” Horace said.

“You know the answer, at least he won’t change his mind about his invitation or kill those who serve him” Celia answered and he was quiet for a moment. “Not to mention, Mother is out there…”

“I am sorry about your father Aberforth, he was a good man. The Inn was a mess but he was an honest man” Horace said quietly, before walking over to the dusty bottle on the side board. “A toast to him”

“Just one, I need to be out and about tomorrow”

He hummed at the comment. “I remember when Minerva stood in your post, he ran her ragged. That woman is tougher than diamonds.”

“I have no doubt she is one”

Horace chuckled “oh I have no doubt…” He grew quiet before speaking up again “I doubt she took your father’s death well especially losing Elphinstone less than a decade before.”

Celia froze for a moment and turned to look at Horace just as he let a ‘oho’ from getting the bottle open.

He saw her blank expression. “You didn’t know?”

She leaned back into the sofa “I do now but it makes sense, she had always been protective of me. I suppose it would have happened after I left Hogwarts. Elphinstone was a good man.”

Horace handed her a glass tumbler and she downed the liquid without a second glance. He chuckled “you downed that fast.”

“You move fast yourself, how long did it take you to set the scene up?” she asked as Horace sat back with his drink. 

“2 minutes, I was in the bath. Didn’t hear the intruder alarm go off. Not something I’m keen on doing at my age” he said with a slight bit of irritation.

“Yet, Uncle is older and outshines us both. You should have seen him yesterday with the twins, I don’t know where he stores all that energy” Celia said, Horace just nodded and continued drinking. She looked over at Harry who had gotten up to look at the photos, she got up to look at them as well. “Your Mother and Severus were in the Slug club as you can see, it was for the skilled, the well afflicted and possible rising stars” she explained. 

“She had a talent for potions and got an award for her academic achievements” Celia continued explaining and he looked back at her. 

“She was one of my favourites, I know teachers should not have them but she was exceptionally bright for her age. Gave the cheekiest of answers, I used to say she should have been in my house” Horace said as he walked towards them, then preceding to talk about Sirius. She put a hand on Harry’s shoulder to reassure him. 

Horace stopped for a moment “you called him one of your troublemaker’s, is that to say he’s your adopted son?”

“Yes, sort of” Harry answered and Celia nodded, her eyes twinkling.

“Majority custody but yes, he’s family “ she answered, seeing a shine in Harry’s eyes. 

“Good to see you have a mother figure in your life, I’m certain Lily would be proud either way. She was a muggleborn, I couldn’t believe myself. Thought she must have been pure blood, she was so good” Horace continued, only for Harry to blink at the other statement.

“One of my best friends is muggleborn,” Harry said, “and she’s the best in our year.”

“Don’t think I’m prejudiced!” Horace said only for Celia to cut in.

“We know you're not, you're just surprised she could climb so high at such a disadvantage after all purebloods and a number of half bloods grow up around magic, with the resources to learn a large number of things earlier than them” Celia injected. 

“Exactly!” Horace exclaimed. “It’s largely unfair in my opinion, the rules on magic outside of Hogwarts rarely stops children with magical relatives!” 

He started pointing out other ex students for Harry, signed photos of course and right at the back was Severus. 

“Horace, may I ask a favour could I have a copy of Severus’s…” she began only for Horace to pluck the framed photograph from the back and copy it. Then stopped for a second before doing the same for Lily’s photo then handed them over to Celia and Harry.

“No need to thank me, it’s the least I can do with all your family has been through” Horace said happily.

“So how do these people find you, to send you this stuff?” Harry asked and Horace paused for a moment. 

“They haven’t for over a year….Celia what do you know about what Albus wants to know?” Horace said and looked at her for a moment as if he was calculating something.

“I know what it involves, nor do I judge certain parties for their actions. My husband fell into his clutches at one point as you well know and has been spared the usual fate of those who realise their mistakes in trusting that monster” Celia answered and Horace nodded. “Though even if my Uncle is not fully honest about it, we are on the path with the knowledge to correct those mistakes but we are hoping for a number or a possible description.”

“Would you pass the memory across or just pass on the relevant information?” Horace asked, seemingly deep in thought.

“Only the relevant information, I don’t share everything I’ve seen with my Uncle otherwise it would get awkward” she said and Horace let out a small chuckle.

“Yes it would! I’ll think about it, but I will not permit being asked for it by him again. If he can accept that, then I will return to Hogwarts” Horace said finally. “I want the raise though and not a water closet this time.”

“I can get an answer tonight, he’ll probably be still awake. Me and Harry are due to return there ourselves” Celia said.

“Merlin's beard! Ain’t you lucky! What anyone would give to stay there as a child! On second thought, I’ll talk to him myself tonight. Not to worry dear, I will deal with this. You must be exhausted as it is. I’ll see you both tomorrow I hope” Horace exclaimed and they left after a few goodbyes. 

They walked for a bit before disappearing into the night.


	2. Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a meeting between Albus and Celia

She walked up all the way to the tower and the door opened for her, there Albus was sitting at a small table munching on some shortbread as he watched, seemingly hoping to glance at the ancient book and quill at work. 

The quill jumped to write into the book only for the book to snap shut, the quill seemingly disappointed made it’s way to its pot. 

“It’s been up and about three times tonight since I came in, it’s quite intriguing to watch” Albus said, giving her a tired smile from his half moon spectacles. Celia just nodded and pulled up the other wooden chair to sit next to him paying no mind to his starry blue pajamas. “You’ve managed more than I thought possible, he will provide the information….”

“Seven” Celia cut in quickly, she was keeping her end of the bargain and Uncle would leave Horace alone. 

“Seven?....a powerful number in magic, I should have known he would want not only surpass others in this foul contest but make it a symbolic one” Albus said, grumbling under his breath. 

“The ring and the diary were important to him...the locket…” Celia interjected and Albus nodded, taking another shortbread from his plate.

“Yes, I have an idea where that might be as for the others. From Harry’s book and Occlumency lessons it is as we feared…...but to obtain one of them I will require his assistance” Albus continued, his face paling as he spoke only to pause before continuing. Celia's gaze snapped to him, her eyes flickering dangerously. “Yes, I know. I will keep Harry safe. You have my word” he said quickly and she relaxed only by a little. 

“Slughorn asked if he was my son...Harry vaguely agreed..” Celia said quietly, her eyes twinkling a little before turning her gaze back at Albus. 

“It’s risky to be honest, with the connection but we are running out of options….at least he’s blocking efficiently now” Albus said, standing up to put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. “As for tonight, it’s not surprising. Doesn’t make things any easier but you both deserve a bit of happiness before what is to come.”

There was an air of silence and suddenly the quill jumped up twice before managing to write into the ancient tome. Both of their eyes lit up and they rushed to see two new names written in the books pages. 

“Another set of twins, Alexander and Anna’s year looks like it will be fun indeed” Albus said cheerfully. 

“Yes, it does. Has Minerva said anything?” Celia asked, a small smile playing on her lips before dropping when turning back to face him. 

“She’s doing well, partially to do with the fact she can relax this summer” Albus said, looking at her for a moment before nodding. “Yes I knew, they wanted things to be quiet and wasn’t sure how you would take it.”

“Pretty well, she’s been doing my mother’s job for years. All would change is that it would be official” Celia said and Albus was silent for a moment, raising a brow at her.

“You know I said something similar” 

Celia was silent for a few moments before speaking up “if the locket is one and...living ones are possible...do you think?”

“Yes, I do think the snake is one. So two more, Voldemort being the planned seventh piece” Albus said, stroking his beard as he observed her for a few moments.

Celia walked back to the table and sat down, grabbing a shortbread and thinking for a few moments. “The snake would be a recent one….and there only one thing that comes to mind that he values highly” she finally piped up, tapping her fingers on the table and looking back at Albus.

Albus nodded and walked back towards the table to join her. “Hogwarts...the cup went missing at the same time as the locket but the diadem has been missing for so long I doubt he could use it” he said, locking his fingers together. 

“He has had the habit of exceeding expectations...” Celia interjected.

“So if he were to find it...where would he put it and the cup…” Albus said out loud as he continued to think. 

“Maybe...no he knows Mother would find him out and what the object was, she’s his favourite but he only fully trusts himself” Celia began to answer only to stop and shake her head while informing him on what she had been thinking.

He frowned and nodded before continuing “True, maybe with someone loyal enough or infatuated enough to not question and do everything they can to protect it”

“It’s Bellatrix then, it won’t be a maze of traps designed by her. She likes to take action…...so she would pay for it, the bank?….but that means the Malfoys or her husband probably have it now”

“That is concerning and our current eyes know nothing….now where would he hide another…” he said, stroking his beard again. 

“.....well he’s arrogant...obsessed with getting one over us...we could check the chamber again…”

Albus hummed at this and started to pace before stopping. He shook his head “too risky and I had a close eye on him whenever he was here at Hogwarts.”

“You can't have watched all his movements or know everything about Hogwarts and making one was risky enough...”

“True, I didn’t even know about the details of the room of requirement until Harry’s use of it. I thought it odd I couldn’t find a whole new room of chamber pots again”

Celia shrugged and looked back at Albus apologetically. “I thought you already knew, the elves told me about it when I was little” she said and Albus smiled only to snatch another shortbread from the plate before vanishing it.

“Then how about we check there, I’m sure we can find something to hide” Albus said, nodding making a red antique box with cats carved all over the lid appear in his hands. Making his way to the door, having Celia follow him out of the tower and around corridors until they reached the left corridor on the Seventh floor. 

“Three times, a place to hide an item” Albus spoke out loud, as he offered his arm which she took. He muttered under his breath ‘better than just locking it away’, he hid his face but Celia saw his eyes dim. They continued until passing the corridor a third time and were about to leave when the doors appeared. 

They turned and entered, seeing mountains of old junk, baubles and other items with a history. Albus was quick to start looking, his eyes flicking about the room not revealing the tired state he was in. 

He was humming to himself as his eyes scanned the room and Celia followed suit as they split away from each other to search different parts of the room. They met in the middle and Albus took out the box only to stop as their eyes locked onto a silver like crown with a blue sapphire set into it. Albus put down the box and pulled a bag, while Celia used the book underneath to move the open container displaying the tiara inside the large bag without touching it. 

Albus sealed the bag and muttered a few incantations under his breath then indicated her to follow. 

One thing was certain, they were closer to their goal. While the uneasy feeling in Celia’s stomach refused to leave as her thoughts returned to Severus, the twins and Harry...the rest of her family. 

\-----------------------------------

The colour was sickening, the perfume infuriated her and the damn plates….no not today she had other plans for this one. 

She was going to have some nice chicken and stuffing at their private accommodations that she was going to reuse in a baguette next to the fire as she relaxed in her favourite chair after a lovely bubble bath making her smell of strawberries tonight.

Why didn’t her daughter murder the toad or crush her when she had the chance? It was all Albus’s fault. They could have worked together, her and her daughter but the damage was too deep. The rot had set in and there was no chance of rescuing the girl’s mind, at least she could have served a greater goal either in death or providing her mother with a live phoenix to study. Oh, the things she would do….the living embodiment of immortality not that echo of such her cousin flaunted about no actual immortality. 

The progression of wizarding kind beyond what any could dream, but no he wanted her to insight fear and ‘take back our magic’ from the muggles. Horseshit. Arrogant prick. Not a damn understanding of the bigger concepts of the world, if he waited or wanted to listen he would know that muggleborns are the lost descendants of wizards not  _ petty thieves _ .

Though it was true that a exceedly small amount of muggleborns had a mutation to make them so, it should be truly investigated...maybe enhanced. To think wizards could outnumber muggles for a change...no more hiding and the freedom to be ourselves.

The damn fool went all wands blazing on part of a prophecy and is now paying the price. Mother used to warn of such things, ‘prophecies are dreams with extra steps, they don’t provide easy footing’. 

Ignore the girl, take the prophecy as a warning and live. 

Power was useful but always put a target on you. It’s easy to serve and to have to make certain sacrifices in exchange for the benefits his power provides. Not many would permit her studies and he barely gave her any limitations. Only demands. Stupid fucking demands….no she would not allow him to put some half witted, chatty, embrassments in her lab.

There was a reason why most of her subordinates were not in Slytherin, it was the house for the ambitious and the cunning. Most Slytherins that followed him backstabbed each other for sport. No, she would not permit it in her lab. She demanded unity and ripping the rug out from under a colleagues feet caused accidents, lost information, money and time.

Not to mention her cousin believed she was capable of the impossible...create an illness he said, kill all muggles and muggleborns he said….such things mutate and could kill us too.

Faking one on the other hand, he conceded on.

That pink lump sat down in her pink frilly chair in front of the fireplace opposite the pink sofa. She placed her cup of tea on the table next to her. And stilled as Rosella walked over and sat opposite her on the sofa as Gena and Wilbur guarded the opposite doors. 

“Don’t scream. I’ve put a silencing charm on the house and have others ready to stop any attempt to escape you may make” Rosella said coldly, her eyes looking at the stout woman who didn’t seem phased in the slightest in fact she seemed overjoyed with a grin on her face. Rosella held back all urges to vomit and carve out the woman’s eyeballs, he daughter handled her so could she.

“I assume he sent you” she inquired, she was like a child on christmas day. The smile on the woman’s face was genuine….Rosella decided she will have the strong liqueur tonight. If Celia had a small spec of anything other than her looks then what she was going to do would be like christmas for her too. 

Her eyes snapped to the necklace around Umbridge’s neck, Wilbur and Gena paled as they saw their mentor's eyes. It was a large gold oval locket with green jewels in s shape. 

“You like it? It’s an old family heirloom… the S stands for Selwyn...I am related to the Selwyn’s….indeed there are few pure blood families whom am not related”

“Slytherin,” Rosella said.

“Yes, I am from Slytherin...I assumed you knew that..” Umbridge piped up in an excited but restraining voice trying to hide what seemed to be irritation.

“She means the S stands for Slytherin. That is Salazar Slytherin’s pendant” Gena said, sneering at Umbridge as she crossed the room to walk towards the stout witch. 

“No I don’t think so...I…”

“You wouldn’t know...my cousin and I would. In fact he killed for that pendant to be returned to our family. He was quite proud of that kill, he took a trophy too…” Rosella interrupted as she looked at the witch as Gena went to snatch the locket only for Umbridge to bat her hand away.

Umbridge stilled as a burst of light appeared from where Wilbur stood, he put his wand away just as Gena snatched the locket and handed it straight to Rosella.

“I guess we will return it?” Wilbur asked and Rosella shook her head.

“No, he would accuse us of stealing it or kill us for knowing what he’s done to it” Rosella answered, getting up and pulling out a rolled up bundle of tools. “Shame, she has to be asleep. I can’t trust Albus to not gather the information if she sees us at work.”

“So we sneak it back or keep it?” Gena asked, a smile spreading across her lips.

“He won’t know if it’s destroyed unless he checks and _ they  _ will get the blame instead. We could learn a lot from this...not to mention what we can learn from it” Rosella said cheerfully as she selected a small sized jar. “Now let’s make a muggle out of her.”


	3. Not a sleeping beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets his O.W.L results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> editing tags for this one, though it is not in depth it does mention child abuse in this chapter.

He felt guilty but the letter had arrived and….well he wanted to share this with her but she hadn’t gotten up yet. It was almost lunchtime and he had seen Snape with the twins this morning but he vanished again before the owl had dropped in with his post. 

He stood there in the hallway after knocking, waiting for an answer only for the door to open without anyone behind it. 

He entered to see a huge room with a silvery grey carpet and white walls, a couple of wooden bookcases and cabinets on the left side of the room with a humongous red sheeted bed in the center with a set of wooden chest of drawers on either side with bits and bobs on top. 

The cribs were not far from the bed on the right side of it, with play and changing areas near it. He noticed the massive wardrobe near the wooden door and slowly closed the door to stop it making a sound. He turned to see Snape holding Alexander in his lap and Anna crawling about with a white toy bunny called Mr Snuggles.

Celia however was ever the representation of beauty was asleep in bed with one leg out, butt out as she drooled while she hugged a pillow in her red starry pajamas. She seemed to be none the wiser and under a silencing charm, snoring. 

Harry snuck over to Snape and the twins as Snape let out an amused snort as he gave one look to his wife before returning to the twins. 

Alexander fussed and went to crawl to Harry while Anna went with Snape.

“She didn’t sleep last night but we’ve got her for this weekend, well most of tomorrow at this rate” Snape said, as Anna went for his nose and squealed happily as she did so. Snape raised an eyebrow at her but she continued and he turned back to Harry who was playing with Alexander with a blue toy octopus. “What happened last night? Celia was carried back by Albus after overdoing work this morning.”

Harry paused for a moment before answering “we left the Dursleys and went to recruit a new potions teacher. He had information we needed and she got him to agree. He’s name was Horace Slughorn”

“He’s a good teacher, he taught me potions. How was your two weeks?” Snape asked and Harry shrugged.

“They basically ignored me, I prefer it that way. I packed up early but we didn’t leave until late and I was out the door before Celia could talk to them”

Snape’s brows furrowed and he nodded “explains why Albus is visiting today, he will be back later. He’s cooking his ‘legendary’ pancakes today”

“Legendary?” Harry repeated, he didn’t even know Albus cooked his own food aside letting the elves do it.

“Yes, that’s what Celia calls them. They are meant to be exceptionally good and he makes them on really rare occasions” he explained before taking a quick look towards Celia who hadn’t moved a muscle. Only for Anna to get his nose, Snape just moved her hand gently much to her disappointment. “No, grabbing daddy’s nose hurts” he told her. 

There was a rustle of sheets and sudden movement from behind them as Celia went to sit down, grinning at them. The twins started to squeal happily as they noticed her, so she planted a kiss on each of their foreheads and rustled Harry’s hair affectionately. 

\----------------------------------------

Celia looked at the letter again, her eyes twinkling happily as they both sat in the living quarters in the headmaster’s tower. The twins now with Severus in their bedroom sleeping in their cribs as he watched them. 

Harry continued eating his pancakes happily.

The results were there for everyone to see, Harry’s work has paid off. 

**ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS**

Pass Grades: Fail Grades:

Outstanding (O) Poor (P)

Exceeds expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

  
  


**HARRY JAMES POTTER HAS ACHIEVED:**

Astronomy: A

Care of Magical Creatures: E

Charms: O 

Defence Against the Dark Arts: O

Divination: D 

Herbology: O

History of Magic: D

Potions: O

Transfiguration: O

“Well done Harry, I’m proud of you” Celia said, smiled back at him and gave him a hug. 

“Where’s Albus? He left without saying much” Harry asked, going back to his pancakes.

“He’s out researching at the moment, he will be in and out for the next few days. The next two weeks will be hectic for us and then we have to act as special messagers to muggle born students” Celia explained and Harry put his spoon down. “Ah, yes a special messenger is someone sent by the school to students with families unaware of magic. We explain the best we can, hand them their acceptance letter and take them to Diagon Alley to get themselves sorted.”

“Like Hagrid did with me” Harry said and continued eating.

“Sort of, but hopefully with less drama and chasing them to the middle of nowhere” Celia said and Harry nodded before he continued tackling the pile of pancakes in front of him. She smiled and leaned back into the red sofa. “Once you're done I have something to show you Harry.”

He looked at her for a moment and smiled. It took some time for him to get through all his pancakes and Celia checked on Severus before leading Harry through the castle corridors, pulling down a wall sconce then walking through the wall.

She heard Harry follow after her. Her former greatest achievement, her garden. She walked to the center where the silver leaves tree grew, it’s ethereal flower blooms creating an intoxicating scent as she sat down on the bench in front of it. 

The stone path led to the tree and bench with a small stream that joined behind the tree that separated the garden at both sides of her with bridges over it on either side. The hedges surrounded the whole area at the edges of the garden with small earth patches to her left and fruit bushes to her right. 

“This is beautiful,” Harry exclaimed, slowly walking around the garden.

“Thank you, it took a lot of work to get here. This garden is a family secret though…”

“I won’t tell my friends, what is that tree by the way?” Harry said quickly, looking back at the young tree.

“A golden apple tree, the real deal not the ones sometimes used as decorations. Phoenixes love them, Fawkes and his family have….” Celia began to explain only for Harry to cut in.

“Family?” Harry asked, his brow raised.

Celia nodded and patted the bench for him to sit next her. “Yes, he’s a busy bird and phoenixes are fiercely independent. He doesn’t stay in Uncle’s office all time, in fact it’s considered an incredible feat to have Fawkes stay with him most of the time” she explained as he sat next to her. “I met his daughter Gwendolyn once, she saved my life.”

“She did?”

“It’s not a pleasant story…” Celia said, shifting uncomfortable and staring at the ethereal blooms.

“No, I can listen...if that’s okay?” he asked and she turned to face him.

She took a deep breath and calmed herself before speaking. “Near the end of the war, Peter Pettigrew had been assigned to help watch me that night but there was a disturbance outside. Father went outside to check but Peter left me unattended” she explained and Harry paled. “As you can already tell I was easily knocked out and taken by my mother.”

“She was kind at first but I wanted my father and kept trying to escape….she said things about Uncle and tried to tempt me to do horrible things. When none of her tactics worked, she took me to the mountains where she claimed a phoenix lived nearby and tried to kill me in order to draw one out”

“How would killing you draw one out?” Harry spat, his fists clenched,

“A phoenix is said to appear to a Dumbledore in great need”

“Why?” Harry asked but stopped after he said it and looked apologetically at her. “I mean…”

“It’s alright...it’s because of Wulfric Dumbledore, back when the family wandered from place to place he built his family home in the wilderness near some mountains. One stormy night he found a phoenix chick and raised it back to health. It soon grew up and left his family only to return one day when Wulfric’s son had gotten ill. It brought him a golden apple”

“The apples have healing powers” Harry said and Celia nodded.

“Phoenix tears do also but they are mostly used for injuries rather than sickness. The debt between them had been paid but Wulfric took the seeds to the mountains, finding a large hidden area and planting them. The Phoenix brought other seeds from other plants it liked and Wulfric made it so only his family and Phoenixes may enter the valley, as well as maybe some fish as well as less dangerous creatures of course”

“I see so by keeping this garden secret is not only for your family sake but for any phoenixes that come here to remain protected” Harry said, Celia smiled and nodded.

“Pretty much, I will have to tell the future headmaster or mistress but I am hopeful that Hogwarts will become a safe place for phoenixes. They are so rare as it is” Celia said and Harry smiled.

“I hope so too” Harry replied and looked at the earth patches to the left of them. 

“Oh, I haven’t planted anything else these past months. A bit late to plant anything outdoors but doesn’t mean we can’t plan for next year. I find altering the growth too much with magic tampers with the taste” Celia said as she got up and walked up the plots of earth nearest to their left. 

“The place in the mountains that Wulfric made is where she took you, wasn’t it?” Harry asked and Celia paused for a moment.

“That place was lost after Wulfric’s grandson and his family were chased off the land by a rich muggle, the family kept wandering after that. But it wouldn’t surprise me” Celia said, giving him a sad smile. “But Fawkes and Gwendolyn knew where to get some apples and other fruit, so I wouldn’t be surprised if they knew where it was.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Magpie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea Soren visits

Harry awoke in his room in the Snape’s personal rooms and rushed to the kitchen, only to smell something good the closer he got. He entered the living room from the hallway and then saw the kitchen door open and a woman sitting at the table as Celia cooked. 

Her grey hair was in a tight bun. She was dressed in her tight blue robes and black boots, with blue sapphires around her neck in a silver chain. She wore what appeared to be a wedding finger that was a silver ring with a blue sapphire set into it with a silver ring with ancient runes above it. Her other hand had a silver ring with a strange seal, a magpie holding a wand. 

The woman smiled at him as Celia began dishing up everything, there were only three plates. 

“So this is my handsome great nephew” said the woman, accepting the mug of tea presented to her as Harry sat down.

“Yes. Harry, this is Andrea Soren. My aunt” Celia explained, sitting down and taking her tea. Then waved her hand at his glass, filling it with orange juice before tucking into her bacon and sausages. 

“Nice to meet you…..where’s Severus and the twins?” he said quickly only to pause before looking back confused.

“With Severus’s grandfather. Adrian Prince. Horace is with them as well, they are sorting things out so the twins percentage is proven to the papers and _ high society _ ” she said, rolling her eyes at the last few words. “But we do have the day off today and Andrea is spending the day with us while we get more stuff for your room here, as well as for our home for when things hopefully calm down.”

“Thank you but there's no need…..” Harry said, shifting uncomfortably. 

“It’s quite alright, I have the money and the time. Besides I haven’t had time with family for a long time…..” Andrea interjected, smiling cheekily at Celia

“She means a week Harry…...even a day is too long for her” Celia explained and Harry snorted. 

“I can’t help it, the twins are adorable...reminds me of when you were little…” Andrea chimed in, a grin across her face as Celia shot her a glare.

“No. Don’t you dare” Celia interrupted and Harry almost snorted his orange juice. “Look auntie, this is why you don’t get to visit that often...let Harry eat his food without inhaling it.” 

“Fine. But I’m buying today, no arguments” Andrea said and Celia snorted in disagreement. 

They continued eating and were out the door soon after that. He saw the mournful look Celia gave the far corner of Hogsmeade and remembered Aberforth….he didn’t really know the guy but she was Celia’s dad. Before he could say anything, he was given warning that they were apparating and they reappeared in Diagon Alley. 

It wasn’t as busy as it was usually, but he noticed the security everywhere. Limits on how many people could enter the shops and what you could buy, with magic detectors at entrances to them. Wand checks and general checks were set up alongside set apparition and flu points. 

“Mrs.Snape you're clear to enter with your family” the young red haired law enforcer said. 

“Thank you Gareth, how is the law enforcement patrol currently?” Celia asked and Gareth smiled ecstatically.

“Even better with that training course you did with us! I hear training is progressing a lot faster now and we have a lot more recruits” Gareth said, the man was positively giddy towards Celia.

“Training course?” Harry asked.

“I made some suggestions and Scrimgeour gladly took some of them to heart. Albus and Severus looked after the twins while me, Minerva and Flitwick provided training for the Ministry for the two weeks you were away” Celia explained and Gareth continued grinning. “They're on holiday now but we’ve done quite a bit in those two weeks, sorry, that and my paperwork made me late to pick you up...as well as my other duties.”

“I’m surprised you even sleep...I hear you're as strong as Dumbledore now?” Gareth asked, looking hopefully.

“I knocked him on his butt once and I still got a way to go” she answered and his eyes shone.

“Still that is amazing! Have a lovely day in the Alley, sadly my shift ends in half an hour and thank you, you helped a lot” he said and she nodded.

They walked to Gringotts and the air of the place seemed different, the clerk just nodded after seeing her wand then led them to the carts. They seemed extremely respectful towards them, none of the looks he was used to, no longer watching them to see if they were up to something. 

Celia was extremely polite and they followed suit. 

They left with their money and he picked several pieces of new furniture to be delivered, along with the large bulk orders of books Celia made. 

What really caught his eye was the large shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. She stopped and smiled. “We can visit them if you like? I need to make a lot of bulk orders anyway” Celia suggested and he nodded instantly. 

The shop stood out even amongst the other shops, flashing writing and colourful goods on display in the windows. Harry snickered at the words ‘U-NO-POO’.

Celia and Andrea snorted in amusement, entering the shop with him. 

The shelves were littered with goods, some perfected in the twins final and incomplete year. Celia and Andrea snickered over several items as Harry picked what he wanted. The shop wasn’t that busy with the limit in place. 

“You know, you can have that lot and a bit more for free…” a voice spoke up behind them, they turned to see Fred standing behind them. “Hi Harry, Mrs.Snape….and?”

“This is my aunt Andrea Soren, don’t worry. She’s on her best behaviour, we have yet to be told our descriptions of colours are not good enough” Celia said and Andrea chuckled. “It’s good to see you are both doing well, in fact when you both are free? I’m sure Harry wants to catch up and we have some bulk orders and investments to discuss as well.”

His eyes lit up. “Investments? Harry already helped us start up, if this is….” Fred began. 

“Don’t worry, they are some fun projects as well. With some leg work already done for you both. I’m sure you’ll have use for them, I just haven’t had time to complete them…”

“We heard...mum has been talking up a storm, about the work you’ve been doing...rumor is there will be new management at Hogwarts soon enough” George appeared from behind the shelves. “Finish looking around and we can have lunch. Then we can talk business.”

Harry wanted to pay but they insisted he could have his collection of items for free, they now sat at a table in the Leaky Cauldron discussing what they had been up to since they last saw each other. Celia had a silencing charm up and others watching for unwanted parties.

Celia sat going through the list of products and projects the twins were working on. While they looked at what she brought them.

“These notebooks will fly off the shelves, we’ll credit Dumbledore and give him a percentage. So what can the unsimplified version do?” Fred said, tapping the ribbon at the front of the book to have the book flip to the page with the corresponding ribbon. 

“Pass messages, useful for order business but risky in others hands” Celia explained and they nodded. She took out some parchment and started writing, then handed it over. “Half to the Ministry as a donation, the other to the Order.”

“Got it,” George said, looking through the list. “Quite the list you have there, we’re going to have to hire more to handle the workload.”

“Just let me know if you need help with that, the potential of your defence line of products is an opportunity that I can't pass up on” Celia answered, locking her fingers together. “So the  _ other _ projects….what do you think?”

“I don’t know….it’s possible with the research there, it’s mostly time and resources we need…” Fred said and George agreed. 

“I can provide resources and find helpers that are  _ safe _ for those projects, just give the word and I will provide” Celia said and they both nodded. “Good. I’ll make the arrangements.”

They shook on it and made additional arrangements. 

“Well see you Harry, feel free to visit us when you collect your school supplies” said Fred as he and George got up to leave.

“Oh, tell Snape he needs to lighten for a change!” George yelled.

They left, leaving them to finish their drinks. 

“Wanna go and look at the new brooms?” Celia asked and Harry jumped up with no need to be told twice. The two women rushing to follow him to quality quidditch supplies. 

The shop had a few customers in it but with the limit Harry had a chance to have a good look around and at the new Firebolt Prime, the third model in the series. It was so expensive and there was another broom said to be in works to be released soon. He saw all kinds of new gear and books he would rather have. 

“I don’t know a bunch on brooms to be honest….” Celia said, still looking at the broom. 

“There’s a new model said to be released soon, I’m happy with my firebolt” Harry said and Celia nodded, coming to look at the display of books he was flipping through. He couldn’t have her buy one for him, it wouldn’t be fair on her. 

“Don’t worry I have something else planned, Severus helped me with it” Celia answered and he blinked in surprise. “That’s all I will say on the matter. Any books and gear you want, we can get.”

He nodded and grabbed what he wanted to take to the counter. They paid and left to go to the exit when they heard familiar yelling…

“You can’t do this! I am the Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic! He’s a liar…” they heard.

They saw a crazy red faced Umbridge being dragged down the street to the apparition point by law enforcement officers as she kicked and screamed while Ollivander was talking to another officer who was taking notes. 

They were trying to calm her down, but she whacked an officer in the face and had to be cuffed. 

Harry couldn’t stop himself from laughing, as Andrea suppressed a chuckle...wait where was Celia?

He saw her talking to the officers holding Umbridge and went over with Andrea just in time to see Celia touch Umbridge’s necklace.

Umbridge tried to struggle. “How dare…” she roared in Celia’s face.

“Take her to the Department of law enforcement before St.Mungo’s, this is fake but…”

“How dare you! That is a heirloom of house Sewlyn!” Umbridge screamed, trying to fight back.

“No, this is a fake of Salazar Slytherin’s locket. Anyone with a book on with a picture of him can testify to that” Celia explained, only for Umbridge to start yelling again. “I may be able to retrieve some of her memories….”

“Yes. Mrs.Snape. We’ll take her there, she’s already assaulted Ollivander and now an officer...it no longer matters that she’s a victim of Magic Vanishment” the Officer said quickly,  **Magic Vanishment** ?

She lost her magic….Harry had heard it called squib-itis from Ron. It’s where someone’s magic core stops working and they can no longer perform magic.

In the very sense, Umbridge had become a….

Muggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, sorry it’s taking a while to write for this fic but I haven’t abandoned it and plan to finish it. 
> 
> Stay safe everyone!


	5. Update

Sorry about the delay on a update. I honestly lost confidence near the end of this and then started a new fic but I will make this clear

**I have every intention of finishing this.**

It took a while to build my confidence up and with the mentions of fake illness in this fic it also made it hard for me to continue with what is happening in the world right now.

But I will back after the end of part 1 of another garden and synopsis/bonus chapter to lost in garden - after a reread.

This will allow me to seperate my mind properly from these works and allow part 2 of another garden to go ahead without leaving anyone behind.

Thank you patience and I hope you are all well. 


End file.
